Kino versus the Infinite Hunger
by Internet Noir
Summary: Kino/Everyone. Kino has sex with everyone. WARNING: IF YOU READ THIS, YOU WILL GO TO HELL/BE REINCARNATED AS A POO BUG/DIE AND YOUR BODY WILL NOURISH A TREE THAT WILL BECOME A BIBLE.
1. Hermes

Hello. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice to it. Also, it should be noted that the story is set in an alternate universe where children turn into adults at sixteen instead of twelve in Grownup Country. So you're not a pedophile by fapping to it.

**-x-x-x-**

"So… Hermes. What's it like being a motorcycle?"

After escaping her home country, Kino rode Hermes away from the setting sun. They had no clue where they were headed or what they would do when they got there, but anything was better than staying at the hellhole they had left hours earlier.

"Not that much different than being a person, I guess. I can do almost everything you can. I can talk and sleep. I eat gasoline. I can move, albeit only with your help. But there are some things I can't do."

"Like what?"

"You know."

"No, I don't."

"You know… the… the business."

"Huh?"

"The… the…"

"What?"

Hermes paused. Then he sighed.

"Sex. I can't… do the sex."

"Oh."

Silence followed.

"I mean, I… I guess it could happen, but I wouldn't enjoy it."

"Hermes…"

"Well, that's not to say that I would feel pain or anything, I mean-"

"Hermes. I don't think we should talk about it."

"R…right."

They rode in silence for a few minutes more minutes, although it seemed much longer. Ahead of them, a city appeared on the horizon. They sped towards it, trying to forget their previous conversation.

Upon entering the city, Kino soon found a hotel. Surprisingly, they didn't object to her bringing Hermes to her room. After dinner, she went to sleep, with Hermes leaning on his kickstand near her bed.

They slept for several hours, until Kino suddenly awoke. She leapt from the bed, eyes wide, and ran into the bathroom, where she proceeded to vomit. After a few minutes, she returned to her bed.

"What was that?"

"I think I might have food poisoning."

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

They slept for another couple of hours.

Kino woke again, but stayed in bed and tried to go back to sleep. After half an hour, she turned to Hermes.

"Psst."

"Hnuh?"

Hermes woke up.

"Hey, Hermes."

"Yeah?"

"Are you asleep?"

Hermes waited a few seconds before speaking.

"Yes."

"I can't sleep."

"Maybe you should try being quiet. Really, really quiet."

"No, that doesn't help."

"Maybe you should try not talking. I think that could help."

"Shut up, Hermes."

They talked for half an hour, until Kino felt a sort of aching that she couldn't quite describe in her vagina.

"Hey, Hermes…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pretty sure I've got food poisoning."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Because I'm… I'm really horny right now. And that usually never happens."

"That… that was sarcasm. Remember when you threw up? It was kind of a giveaway."

"Yeah, but, still. I'm really horny right now…"

"…Kino?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell."

"I'm just saying…"

Kino got up and started to crawl across the bed to Hermes.

"Kino… what are you doing?"

"What? You said that you wouldn't care."

"No, I said that I wouldn't feel pleasure, and I wouldn't feel pain. That's completely different."

"Shhh…"

She got off the bed and stood in front of Hermes, despite his protests. Slowly, she removed her nightshirt and pants, and stood before him in her underwear. Hermes began to quiet down, knowing he couldn't stop her. Her hands reached behind her and up to her bra strap, where she undid the clasp. The bra fell away, revealing her large and mature breasts. Kino slipped her panties off, grasped Hermes' handlebars, and leaned him away from the kickstand. She laid him down on his side, his stand pointing upwards. She sat on him, the stand penetrating her. She emitted a soft moan of pleasure. She pushed upwards and sat down again, over and over, thrusting herself upon him, fondling her breasts all the while. Her moans grew louder until they became screams of euphoria, her walls closing in on the stand. Finally, she squirted from her clitoris and slowed to a stop. She stayed there a while, feeling Hermes' kickstand inside her.

"Kino?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah?" She replied, gasping for breath.

"Are you gonna get off me?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Slowly, she stood up, the kickstand sliding from her vagina. She pulled Hermes off the ground and stood him back up. She walked back to her bed, fell onto it, and fell asleep, still naked.

"Well," said Hermes, now the only one awake, "that was… interesting."


	2. The Maid

The sun slowly made its way above the horizon. Its light glared across the land, projecting through the window of Kino's room, gently waking her.

"Ugh," she groaned, "I feel terrible. What happened last night?"

Hermes, who had watched Kino the whole night, stared at her in silence.

"You're kidding, right? You seriously don't remember?"

"I think I got food poisoning…"

"Yes. Yes, you did. You threw up. At lot. And…" He trailed off.

"And what?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened last night. You just threw up, is all."

"Whatever; I'm going back to bed."

Kino covered her head with a pillow to block the light, and slept for several hours. This time, Hermes could, too.

Kino woke again, this time to the sound of knocking. She got out of bed, walked to the door, and looked through the peephole. It was a cleaning lady, dressed in a traditional maid's uniform. She was about to open the door when she noticed that SHE WAS NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES.

"Hold on!" She cried through the door, surprised she hadn't noticed earlier. She turned to Hermes.

"What the hell?"

"Don't look at me, I don't have hands. Anything that happened last night was your doing."

Kino wanted to ask more, but she had someone waiting at the door. Quickly, she found a bathrobe and put it on before answering the door.

"Hello, I'm here to clean your room," said the cleaning lady, "but I can come back later if you want."

Kino was about to ask her to leave, but she suddenly felt a strange aching in her vagina.

"No, it's fine. Come in."

She opened the door and let the cleaning lady in, who revealed her name to be Vanessa. The door closed with a small click.

"Yeah, just, do… cleaning over there."

Vanessa bent over to dust Kino's desk. Kino's feeling of aching intensified. Quietly, she slipped off the bathrobe. Vanessa looked up at her.

"Ms. Kino…"

"Shhh," she replied.

The maid smiled deviously. She removed her clothes slowly, until she was completely naked. She took from her cleaning cart a strap-on vibrator. Hermes watched in abject confusion.

Kino approached the maid slowly, crawling onto the bed. Vanessa did the same. They kissed, as Vanessa's hand felt its way to Kino's breast. She rubbed the nipple, and a small moan escaped Kino's lips. Kino pulled away from Vanessa's embrace and knelt on her hands and knees. Vanessa put on the vibrator and turned it on. She slid it into Kino's moist pussy and clutched her breasts. Kino rocked back and forth, moaning in pleasure. Her speed increased, as did the volume of her orgasms. Vanessa was thrusting the vibrator as fast as she could, and Kino screamed in total ecstasy. Her walls closed in and liquid shot from her clitoris as her orgasm climaxed. Vanessa slid the vibrator from Kino as she lay on the bed, catching her breath. As soon as she did, Vanessa spoke to her.

"Your turn."

Vanessa climbed back on the bed and lay in the position Kino had previously. Kino strapped on the vibrator and turned it on. She pushed it into Vanessa's vagina, and increased the speed of her thrusting. She moved her hands to Vanessa's breasts, fondling them. Vanessa's screams grew louder and louder, seemingly never ceasing. Kino kept going, harder and harder, faster and faster, until Vanessa screamed as loud as she could with pure pleasure and squirted. Hermes pretended it was merely a terrible nightmare.

**-x-x-x-**

After Vanessa left, Kino lay on the bed, catching her breath yet again, completely exhausted. She had put her clothes back on this time. Hermes watched silently, unsure of what to say. Gradually, they both fell asleep for a third time. When Kino woke again, she got out of bed and woke Hermes.

"Huh," he groaned, still half-asleep.

"God, I feel terrible. What happened last night?"

"Are you fucking kidding me."


End file.
